cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Liz Stuart
Liz Stewart (19?? - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Sniffles]: Crushed by falling roller coaster car. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Sniffles]: Killed when David Winn swings the tree house Liz and Michael "Lippy" Lipman were in like a bat. They were crushed against the walls. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Cut into pieces inside of a barrel with sharp implements stabbed into it by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Sniffles]: Accidentally crushed by Peter Herrmann's treadmill. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Head crushed by steering wheel after crashing into another car. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Sniffles]: Burned by explosion and cut into pieces by glass shards. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Every Litter Bit ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Torn in half by while chained to a tree that was being torn in half. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[Sniffles]: Crushed by rocket. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Sniffles]: Cut to pieces when David Winn performs magic tricks with him in the cup. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Repeatedly pierced by cans of beans. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Sniffles]: Drowned on the beach. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Crushed by time machine. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Sniffles]: Cut in half by idol's curse. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Sight for Sore Eyes ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Crushed by sign. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[Sniffles]: Dismembered by food cart. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Tongue in Cheek ''(2006) '[Sniffles]: Organs removed by makeshift propeller made of a paddle and his own tongue. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: I've Got You Under My Skin (2006) '[Sniffles]: Head cut in half by table. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by organ removal